theelitetwelvefandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Pyrosmaster
Welcome! Congratulations on starting The Elite Twelve Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse Thanks Thanks... I found out how to do it, a little while ago The Legendary, The Awesome, Mr.Amazing, The Wolf 17:23, August 8, 2011 (UTC) I read the memories... I read your memory post... I forget get if, i was around then... I think I was brawling the whole time... I'm the legend, Mr.Amazing, One of the Awesome people, The one and only, THEWOLF1 0,.,0 01:09, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Bakugan Dimensions... http://www.facebook.com/pages/Bakugan-Dimensions/192210200802376 <- It says it's coming back on September 1st... I'm just not sure, anybody can make that page and say that... Some one else found it out... I'll know tomorow, if it's true or not =/ I'm the legend, Mr.Amazing, One of the Awesome people, The one and only, THEWOLF1 0,.,0 00:46, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Question by TW1 Do you know how to do polls? If you don't, I can tell you... I'm the legend, Mr.Amazing, One of the Awesome people, The one and only, THEWOLF1 0,.,0 23:13, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Troll troll troll troll troll troll troll troll jk lol btw Emiliano has it out for ya, he's really pissing me off, so heads up so whats this tournament about? count me in, when is it, none the less where am I allowed to use more then one attribute? and any time past 5 PM ECT - Angel the Sound of Infinity~ RE Uh. You haven't heard of me, have you? My brain is a bakugan & wikia database. I've memorized every event in brawling history, I was a BD champion, I own over 250 Bakugan, and every time I play the real game with someone, i kick their @$$. no matter how good they claim to be. And i've beat the original Bakugan game 4 DS & Defenders of the core... so yeah - LOP RE Steth [[User:Lordofpyrus|'Feel My']] [[User talk:Lordofpyrus|'Inferno, Coursing']] [[User blog:Lordofpyrus|'Through Your VEINS!!!']] 16:59, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Ok, thanxx [[User:Lordofpyrus|'Feel My']] [[User talk:Lordofpyrus|'Inferno, Coursing']] [[User blog:Lordofpyrus|'Through Your VEINS!!!']] 17:27, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Hi Its me Master24 :) Hey pyro i'd like to help with the animation also, my drawings might take a while to get on the computer I'll have plenty more questions later on - the lightning fast, Ninja Jolts Ok Alright ill get to work on it when i get the chance. Ill work on it Ok ill work on,ill get the ventus ones next. can you help me pyro? yep.... yess....well i trust you alot moar , butt are there only 6 mems are what..? i pretty sure there no chances now but possibiley ... there is a new review team that has just started that i am in ... there are just people i dont know them really. but im still good friends with avion and that vid was a while ago we did not know much about it and stuff. mabie you could join my wiki........ THAks for the info, so my LAST,LAST question is it possible for me to join? ATTRIBUTE HAOS- i like HELIOS butt dont bwrall the a ttrirbute- yes wooo ok.>>>> Hi this is MH i am here to ask you about me joining Elite Twelve and Avian14 is a big fool oh and hi mutant helios 19:03, November 26, 2011 (UTC)Mutant helios O-KEY dow-key i polled MASTER SPECTRA 01:53, November 27, 2011 (UTC)yepMASTER SPECTRA 01:53, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Poll was wrong because... You ended with < poll > and not ( < poll > and don't need spaces when being done ) Calmness rises, anger dies! Hey I wanted to join the elite twelve i want ethier Darkus or haos and i wanted to ask you if i can be an admin i can probley help youMutant helios 20:52, November 28, 2011 (UTC)Mutant helios Question 2 TW1 Hmm...I got one question...Am I still even apart of the Elite Twelve or would I have to go through the testing stuff? Calmness over, anger below poll don JettKuso I have finally finished the rough draft for the Elite 12 commercial. I will be sending it to you on your Youtube, and on your my.bakugan.com page. ~~Jett~~ Hello '.' Who? I wasn't on at the time, but who was the old friend who was on anyways? I'm the legend, Mr.Amazing, One of the Awesome people, The one and only, THEWOLF1 0,.,0 00:01, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Jett's messages I can't find out how to change the main picture on the page about me, can you help? ~~Jett~~ Okay, I found out how. I knew where the picture was, I just didnt know I had to put "File:" in front of the file name. ~~Jett~~ Epic new layout man!!! ~~Jett~~ I posted some BD avatars, but you probably already have a lot of them. I will upload some more later. ~~Jett~~